Love Is Like A Flame
by LostInTheSmoke
Summary: Roy has met a girl like no other he's ever laid eyes upon. He's falling for her, and hard, but do we see a hing of jealousy from Riza Hawkeye? A love triangle between Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and an original character of mine, Alayna. Note: I'm leaving
1. Chapter 1: Watch Where You're Walking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Fullmetal Alchemist". The only things in this story that I own are the storyline and the character Alayna. Also, my friend Kimmy named the story so the credit goes to her.

Chapter One

Watch Where You're Walking

It was a sunny morning. The streets were crowded. A man, looked to be in his mid or late 20's, walked down the street. His dark black hair shone in the light. His dark eyes shimmered and reflected the sunlight. He was wearing a military uniform, blue with gold buttons and accents along with white gloves. Although, these gloves weren't like normal gloves, they had a strange design on them in red. It was a transmutation circle for alchemy. He was a state alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang.

Roy continued on his way to work, daydreaming about becoming fuhrer. Before he knew it, he found himself on the floor. He got up off of the ground, it hadn't quite sunk in that he bumped into a young woman who was still on the ground. The girl quickly got to her feet. "I'm so sorry sir!" she blurted as she bowed.

"Well, you should watch whe-" Roy started, but cut himself off after seeing the girl. She was like no other woman he had ever seen. She wasn't fake. She did not have so much makeup on to the point she looked like a clown. She was a natural beauty. Her brown, wavy hair flowed naturally, stopping at about her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes shone in the sunlight. She wasn't wearing a mini skirt like most girls that have caught Roy's attention. Instead, she wore a nice flowing skirt that went just below her knees. It was blue, along with a brown tank top and gold belt.

"I'm Roy," is all he could say as he helped her pick up her groceries. The girl smiled as she stared at him for a brief moment.

"My name's Alayna," she replied. Roy stood up yet again, and then proceeded to help Alayna to her feet. He handed her the groceries that he gathered up.

"Well, I must be on my way," Roy told her.

"Yes, I have to get going to," she replied. And with that, they went their separate ways.

"Good morning colonel!" a man greeted Roy as he walked to his office. He had blond hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Likewise Lieutenant Havoc," Roy replied. He then walked right into his office, sat at his desk, and began to fill out some paperwork. A few minutes passed when he was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. "Hello," he said as he answered it.

"Hey Roy!" an excited voice replied from the other end.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes. If you're calling to brag about Elysia again just save your breath and hang up or else I'll do it for you," Roy replied.

"Well actually I wasn't calling to do that, but now that you mention it Elysia-" Hughes started, but was cut off by Roy.

"Why were you calling if it wasn't to brag about Elysia then?" he asked.

"Well, it actually was to brag about Elysia, but-" click. Mustang didn't want to listen anymore so hung up the phone and returned to his work.

Hours passed and Roy's work day ceased. "Lieutenant Havoc," Roy said. "I'm heading over to the bar for a beer would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Havoc responded. The two men walked out of the office to the bar. Inside the bar the air was filled with smoke from various cigarettes and cigars. The lights were really dim, as you would expect from most bars. When you walked in the door to your left was a bar surrounded by stools and to your right were tables. In the back there was a stage where small concerts would be held. Roy walked in casually with Havoc. He stopped dead in his tracks after spotting who was performing on the stage. He just gazed at the performer. She wore a red dress that was drowning with sparkles along with long white gloves that went just past her elbows. Her brown hair was tied up, all in curls and her blue eyes reflected the light that was pointing at her from the spotlight. It was Alayna.

"Lt. Colonel, what's wrong?" Havoc asked with a confused look upon his face.

"Oh, nothing... it's just, I know the girl who's singing, that's all," Roy responded. "I bumped into her this morning on my way to work."

"Ah, well she is quite pretty, I assume you may have a thing for her," Havoc commented.

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Roy asked.

"Although I wouldn't have expected you to fall for a girl who isn't wearing a min-skirt," Havoc continued without even paying attention to Roy's question.

"Okay, so maybe I do think she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, but I don't think she's my type."

"Not your type? Maybe so... I wouldn't expect you to bring home a natural beauty like that, you tend to go for more of the mini-skirt-wearing bimbos, no offense sir," Havoc agreed. They were now sitting at two bar stools at the bar.

"What'll you guys have?" The bartender asked.

"I'll get a beer," Roy said

"Yeah, I'll have a beer too," Havoc agreed. The bartender served the two beers right up.

"So are you trying to say that I don't go for the nice girls because I'm afraid of commitment?"

"I never implied anything about nice girls OR commitment, I'm afraid you came up with that conclusion on your own sir."

"Whatever," Roy stopped the conversation and just concentrated on listening to Alayna sing. _She has such a beautiful voice. _He took a sip of his beer and continued to watch until her set came to an end. Everyone in the bar cheered for her, she had some serious talent. After she bowed one last time, she made her way to the bar and sat a couple seats down from Roy. She waved to him, and smiled as she passed.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked

"I'll have a margarita please," Alayna placed her order. The bartender quickly whipped up a margarita for her. She took a sip and couldn't help but glance over at Roy. She picked up her margarita and slid to the seat next to Roy. He turned around to face her.

"Excellent job with your performance," Roy complimented her. "You have a really great voice."

"Thanks!" She said with a smile.

"So do you perform often? I've never seen you in here before."

"Well, I just moved here a week ago. I actually teach chorus by day and do this thing by night."

"Ah... I see," Roy said. Havoc was starting to feel like a third wheel.

"I'll be back," Havoc said, and then walked away from Roy and Alayna.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Alayna asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Havoc. He works for me, but he's a good guy," Roy said. "So you said you were new around here right?"

"Yep."

"Well if you like, I could take you around the city oh say... Friday so you can get a better feel for it," he proposed. His smile was filled with all kinds of charm that no girl would be able to refuse.

"That sounds great!" she then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind the bar. "I'm sorry to leave so soon but I have to get up early tomorrow for work. I'll see you Friday though. Call me," she said as she took a pen and piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled her phone number on it. She handed him the piece of paper then proceeded to take money out to pay for her drink.

"Here, I'll pay for it," Roy said.

"Oh no it's alright I've got it."

"No, I insist."

"Okay, well thank you! I'll see you on Friday!"

"Definitely," Roy said. Alayna then strolled out of the bar and Roy watched her until she was out of sight. Havoc crept back to his barstool next to Roy.

"Ya get her number?" he asked.

"Of course," Roy said with a smirk. They finished their drinks and paid then headed home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Fullmetal Alchemist". The only things in this story that I own are the storyline and the character Alayna. Also, my friend Kimmy named the story so the credit goes to her.

Chapter Two

The Meeting

Thursday morning Roy walked into work with a sort of skip in his step, and on top of that, he was smiling! It completely baffled everyone in the office. "Good morning Sergeant, Lieutenant," he said as he passed by Sergeant Fuery and Lieutenant Havoc with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning colonel," they both said in unison.

"The colonel's smiling, is it the apocalypse?" Fuery whispered to Havoc.

"Nah, I think he's just excited that he has a date tomorrow," Havoc responded.

"But doesn't he have a date every other night anyway?"

"Well, this girl's different from all the other ones."

"Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy said with the same huge grin yet again.

"Good morning Colonel," Riza responded. "If you don't mind me asking sir, you seem different today, much happier than usual. Why is that?"

"Well, I've got a date tomorrow!" Roy said triumphantly.

"Um.. sir, don't you have a date practically every other night?" Riza questioned.

"Well, yes, but this girl's different than the others! She's a natural beauty! She's magnificent!" Roy said enthusiastically. Riza just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say sir."

Roy the proceeded to take a seat at his desk and start with his paperwork. _Don't wanna stay late today. I have to pick out what I wanna wear tomorrow when I get home!_ He thought to himself.

_He's actually doing his work! _Riza thought. Strangely, she felt a hint of jealousy coming on. _What! Why do I feel... jealous! _She just kind of shrugged off her thoughts and went back to work.

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. KNOCK KNOCK! Alayna heard a knock on the door so answered it to find Roy Mustang standing there. Instead of his blue military uniform, he wore a more casual outfit instead. A white collared shirt along with nice black pants and shoes. He was in awe of Alayna who was wearing a nice black skirt with a red shirt and black flats. Her hair was down, in a gentle wave. Simple, yet stunning.

"Hi!" Alayna greeted Roy.

"Well, you look absolutely amazing," Roy complimented. Alayna blushed at this.

"Thanks," She said still blushing. "You look rather handsome yourself."

"Well are you ready to go?" Roy asked.

"Of course!" Alayna replied. Roy then gave her the 'after you' motion as they walked to the car. He opened the door for her on the passengers side then ran to the driver's side to get in himself. Once they were both in the car, he started it up and they drove off.

"Well since you've been here for a week, I assume you know your way around the town a bit," Roy said. "Is there any place in particular you would want to visit?"

Alayna just thought for a moment. "The park," she finally answered.

"Alright, the park it is," Roy said as he drove in the direction of the park. After a series of turns and such, they found themselves at their destination. Roy parked the car not far from the entrance. He turned off the engine, got out, and proceeded to walk over to Alayna's side to let her out. Once they were both out of the car, they walked into the park.

"So why did you decide to move here?" Roy asked.

"Well, back at home I wasn't happy with my lifestyle. I was performing night after night, not getting recognized by any producer and I was bringing home a very low paycheck," she explained. "I was tired of living like that and decided I wanted to do something else with my life so found this job as a director of a children's choir. That's when I decided to move here."

"So you performed all the time and never got recognized?" Roy asked. The thought didn't make sense to him.

"Right," Alayna confirmed.

"How is that possible! You have such a beautiful voice!" This made Alayna blush.

"Apparently not everyone thinks so. But enough about me! I wanna know more about you," she said.

"Well there's not much to tell about myself," Roy started. "I'm a military man- the Flame Alchemist. I hold the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, I survived the Ishbahl War and currently live alone."

"Any hopes and dreams for the future?"

"I would like to climb the ladder of success so I can be come Fuhrer one day and make the military better. I want all of the wars to stop," _And make all female soldiers wear miniskirts. _He added as a side-note to himself.

"A very noble cause I do believe."

"Well, I just hope I can make it happen one day." They continued to walk through the park and eventually came to an ice cream stand.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Roy asked.

"Sure," Alayna responded.

"What kind?"

"Coffee."

"Could I get a cone with coffee and one with chocolate please?" Roy asked the ice cream man. The ice cream man quickly scooped the frozen treats into two cones and handed them to Roy who then paid and gave the coffee cone to Alayna.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem," Roy answered. They both turned so they could continue walking but Roy stopped when he saw a familiar face sitting on the bench across from the stand reading a book.

"It's Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy said and started to walk to the bench to say hello. Alayna followed close behind. "Hello Lieutenant," Roy said. Riza looked up from her book.

_Roy?_ "Hello Colonel," she replied. _And the girl... she is different from the others. _She thought to herself. "What brings you to the park this afternoon?"

"I'm showing someone around town. Lieutenant this is Alayna, Alayna that's Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Roy introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Alayna said and shook her hand.

"Same to you," Riza said calmly while she forced a smile. On the inside, she wanted to scream.

"Well see you in the office," Roy said. Riza nodded while roy and Alayna walked away.

_What am I gonna do? _Riza thought to herself. She sighed. _He's so blind... He can't see what's rignt in front of him. And this girl, well it doesn't look like she's going to be just a one-night stand... Dammit..._


	3. Chapter 3: Those Sad Eyes

A/N: I just want to say, thanks for the reviews so far and the support!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Fullmetal Alchemist". The only things in this story that I own are the storyline and the character Alayna. Also, my friend Kimmy named the story so the credit goes to her.

Chapter Three Those Sad Eyes

It was Monday morning, Roy pranced into work with a huge grin on his face, greeting everyone he came across.

"Why is the Colonel still acting strange?" Fuery questioned.

"I'm guessing he had a nice date on Friday," Havoc suggested. By this time, Roy had made it to his office and sat at his desk. "I think I'll go ask him how it was," Havoc said making his way to Roy's office. He opened the door and popped his head in. "Good morning Colonel," Havoc greeted.

"Morning Lieutenant! Come in! How can I help you?" Roy responded. Havoc walked over and took a seat in front of Roy's desk.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. So how was your date Friday?" he cut to the chase.

"My date? It was great! We had a nice time, then we went on a second date on Sunday," Roy explained.

"A second date?" Havoc said in surprise. At this moment Riza walked in.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Riza asked.

"Guy stuff," they replied in unison. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Get back to work!" she commanded. Roy and Havoc both knew better not to disobey Riza so followed her orders. _Second date?_ She thought. S_ince when does the Colonel ever date a girl more than once?_ She sighed. _I guess I missed the chance while it was there, it's my own fault. I should've jumped at the opportunity when it thrust upon me... but I didn't _Her eyes began to sadden as they looked down towards the floor.

Roy stared at her from his desk. He stared at her face. _She's such a beautiful woman, her bone structure is so gentle, and girlish._ He looked towards her eyes. _Her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes... she looks sad though..._ "Lieutenant," Roy addressed her..

"Oh!" she looked up startled. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You looked as though you were sulking a minute ago," the Colonel said in a concerned tone.

"Oh me? I'm alright I was just thinking about something," she said in an uneasy tone. Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," he said. "But if you need to talk about anything, I'm here, not just as a colonel, but as a friend also."

Riza nodded then walked over to her desk and got to work. _A friend_ she sighed. _Never anything more than a friend. I suppose it would be unprofessional, but it would be nice nonetheless... _Her eyes saddened again and Roy couldn't help notice.

_Those sad eyes... the Lieutenant sure has been acting strange lately. I suppose I have too. I guess I'm not the only one who's allowed to change, but her sadness... it makes me sad to see her sad._ He thought to himself and in inscribed his name on a piece of paper with a black pen. He sighed as he looked at some more papers. _If only it wasn't so complicated..._

_**RING RING!**_

Roy stopped thinking and picked up the phone. "Colonel Mustang," he said.

"It's Hughes," the voice from the other end informed.

"You're not calling to brag about your daughter again are you?" Roy asked in an annoyed tone. "Because if you are, you might as well hang up the phone now before I do it for you."

"No, as much as I'd love to do that, this time it's serious.

"What is it?"

"There's been a sighting of Scar in the area," Hughes informed.

"What!" Roy said in shock.

"They want your branch on it," Hughes told him.

"We'll be on it ASAP," Roy said and hung up the phone.

"What was that about sir?" Riza inquired.

"We need to have a meeting. Go get everyone and bring them in here," Roy commanded.

"Yes sir," Riza said and waled out to gather everyone. Within a couple minutes everyone was standing in a line in front of Roy's desk.

"We have a problem," Roy started off. "I just got a call from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"Was he bragging about his daughter again sir?" Havoc asked.

"No, I said we have a **problem** not an **annoyance**, there's a difference," Roy explained. "Anyway, there has been a sighting of Scar in the area and this branch was assigned the case."

"Aww man! Of course we get the REALLY dangerous case!" Havoc complained. Roy ignored this complaint.

"I want to get started on this assignment right away so Havoc! I want you, Falman, Breda, and Fuery to go into town and ask around about Scar. If you see him, be careful. Don't get killed!" Mustang ordered.

"Yes sir," Havoc sighed.

"As for you Hawkeye, I want you to stay here and help me research Scar's powers so that we can get a hint as to what we're up against and how to defeat him."

"Yes sir," she said.

"You four are dismissed," the Colonel said to Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. They all walked out the door, and went off to fulfill their mission.

It had been a long day, the clock struck ten and most of the staff headed home. Roy and Riza remained in Roy's office, both sitting at a small table surrounded by a mountain of books.

"Any luck lieutenant?" Roy asked. Riza just shook her head and sighed. "Let's just look through for a while more," he said and continued reading. Riza followed orders and also continued reading. Roy looked up from his book. _She's very pretty._ He thought. _But why do I keep thinking about her? I have a girlfriend... it's just not right... highly unprofessional too..._ he went back to his reading but couldn't help staring at the Lieutenant.

Riza sighed. _Maybe I should just tell him..._ she thought. She then turned to the Colonel and opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but stopped herself. Roy who had been watching her the whole time was curious as to what she was about to say.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"What?"

"You looked as though you were about to say something. What was it?"

"Oh... it wasn't anything. I was just yawning."

"Lieutenant, I can tell the difference between a yawn and when someone is about to speak. But if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Although I have been concerned about you lately. You looked so sad and upset throughout the day. Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Not really sir. It's a personal issue."

"Is it that time of month?" Roy smirked. Riza shot him "The Look."

"No, it is not my time of month Colonel, and even if it were, that would be none of your business," Riza clenched her jaw and her hand tightened into a fist.

"Well, you said it was personal so I just assumed that's what it was."

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's bad to make assumptions, Colonel?"

"Yes, I just chose not to listen to them," he said. "So I take it you don't want to tell me what's been bugging you?"

"Maybe in time, now would just be an extremely bad time to unload this on you."

"Alright, well in that case, let's call it a night," Roy said as he started to put away the books. Riza helped him straighten up the office. Once they were finished, they grabbed their belongings and headed out the door.

"Night Lieutenant," Roy said.

"Goodnight Colonel," Riza said, before taking off in the opposite direction than the Colonel. He sighed.

"Wait! Lieutenant!" he called and ran up to her. She turned around and looked at Roy who placed his hands on her hips and gazed into her eyes.

"Colonel?"

"Oh! I can't! Goodnight Lieutenant!" he said redirecting his gaze and removing his hands from her hips. He then took off in the opposite direction, not even bothering to explain himself. Riza looked off into the distance. _Does he?_


End file.
